


霸苍 一个脑洞

by wanjian



Category: jx3, 霸苍 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanjian/pseuds/wanjian
Summary: 玩家穿成游戏角色 然而号主本人毫无参与感 反而要吃自己大小号的狗粮
Relationships: 霸刀/苍云





	霸苍 一个脑洞

就 号主穿成自己大号苍云 整个人都是懵的 还看见自己小号霸刀走过来喊jjc 打完一把还被自己小号骂菜  
霸刀：你脑子还没醒吗 梦游啊？  
霸刀：还是昨晚太激(烈了)……？  
号主：？  
号主：你再他妈说一遍？  
号主：我出去就给你删了！  
一番解释之后霸刀就知道苍云不是他认识的那个苍云 而是……号主 霸刀是不太想信的 但他一想 苍云不带盾都打的比这好啊 就勉为其难得信了  
号主：当初就不该建你 TM居然敢搞我大号  
霸刀：？你TM校服都不给我拓印套 你闭嘴  
号主：那你身上穿的啥 我明明记得我霸刀号一身矿跑套  
霸刀：……苍云把脚气马卖了交易我金  
号主：WDNMD我就说这号明明有马来着 怎么a了半月骑小绿了 我还记得我刚买的20砖  
号主气到撞墙 被霸刀拦住  
霸刀：要撞出去撞 拿别人的头撞算什么本事  
号主平复了下心情：你坦白你两怎么搞上的 我不生气  
霸刀：他来找的我  
号主：？  
号主：你看见这个高冷的捏脸了嘛  
号主：你看见这个六红黑盒子了嘛  
号主：我这么大个无情苍爹 怎么他妈 会找个丑成你这样的霸刀？  
霸刀：？你想想为啥建的我  
号主：1350的苍云是人玩的吗？我又骗不到霸刀队友 我就自己练了个……等等？你的意思应该不是……  
霸刀：对啊 他过来就说自己不能带你去看2400的风景 喊我加油 闭着眼睛给我精六插八  
霸刀：我好难啊 你不知道他多过分！我只是一个刚睁开眼看见这世界的小霸刀啊！他天天逮着我揍 美其名曰锻炼手法  
霸刀：野外埋我复活点 跑商斩刀我下马 战场追着我9层逐鹿duang   
霸刀：你他妈为什么要建我啊！  
号主看见霸刀委屈成球 感觉骂人的思路都被打断了  
(我现在是要说点什么来着？？？听着还挺惨吼)  
霸刀：对了 你上次打客服说不见了的周年挂件在我这  
号主：……  
号主：你还是去死吧  
霸刀：还有你这水平 不是换个门派就能打上去的 我也带不动你啊 你还不如双开我两进去自个打  
号主：……  
号主：你讲完了吗  
霸刀：没有 你太黑了 挖宝最后一铲能不能不要这么积极  
……………  
霸刀：别老让苍云天天红发金发得换行不行 染来染去很伤头发 你不怕他秃了  
……………………  
霸刀：摸宠也是 你自己走不过去南屏山独木桥！！！！！！就别他妈凌晨四点捞苍云起来跑啊 人都给你折腾死了  
(霸刀视角：号主凌晨4点抢老婆摸宠 10点抢老婆日常 下午2点抢老婆jjc 8点抢老婆吃鸡战场 尼玛离谱)  
号主：好像是有一点过分喔……  
霸刀：很过分 你赶紧a了行不行的 a一晚又他妈上线买外观  
号主：？我冲的点卡我就要玩到剑三倒闭  
霸刀：？  
号主：？  
霸刀：你别以为你用这张脸我就不敢打你  
号主：？你敢吗  
……  
霸刀：草 我还真下不去手  
号主：所以他按着你练手法 然后你们怎么搞上的 你还没讲完  
霸刀：？  
霸刀：这么明显的事还要问？他手把手教会了我流影啊 插旗就轮到他打不过我了 你懂吧 我当时被他按了两个月 那个火气一下就炸了……  
号主：NMD！！！你用强的？！！！！！！  
霸刀：咳咳……不算吧 他半路有回应的  
号主：珍惜你最后的日子 你活不久了  
霸刀：你敢删我 不怕自己上万冲销的情号想不开 殉情永封？  
号主：？你威胁我  
霸刀：我威胁你  
霸刀：你仓库还有很多外观还没卖哦  
霸刀：虽然都翻……  
号主：闭嘴！！！  
反正中间霸刀和号主进行了极度激烈的交流(吵架) 差点打起来那种 最后也因为(互相在意自己老婆/大号)觉得吵起来也没啥用 当务之急是换回去 就 暂时休战  
霸刀：所以你穿之前在做什么 我们理一下线索  
号主：上线 gww又机房烧烤 死活上不去 登的我冒火 你们呢？  
霸刀：……没做什么  
号主：？诶呦 你扭捏啥？你不是觉得自己很行的吗？ 干 我好像知道你们在做什么了  
(当然是在进行深入的感情交流)  
就 霸刀特别喜欢抓苍云有正事做的时候来搞 非要在些很了不得的时候来骚操作  
苍云：出去……号主八点约了人jjc……他要上线了 (苍云着急赶场人就比平时还敏感)  
霸刀：才7:55 不急(号主会提前一点上线 但无论苍云讲什么霸刀都是坚定不移得摁着他啪)  
苍云：他已经打开客户端了……  
苍云：唔……你……  
苍云：不行……  
(省略两百字的糟糕描写)  
(如果配置是苍霸会更恶劣)  
霸刀知道号主不可能的双开jjc 和苍云打苍霸的霸刀不可能是自己 但就是不爽 苍云是试过后面还含着也要硬着头皮33的(太恶劣了真是)  
苍云没法抽身 反映在客户端上就是卡顿 因为他两没完事 所以登八百年登不上号 强行重登还会报错  
(苍云：对不起 真的来不了 给我点时间)  
(jjc一半霸刀进来送水 客户端就会显示已断开服务器连接)  
反正就 只要出现和正常游戏冲突的问题 苍云都能处理成断网/报错/卡顿/白屏 混过去

所以问题来了 昨晚苍云断片了  
其实断片是小概率的事件 毕竟正常玩家不会一天24h都在打游戏 基本是每天打4/5h差不多了 剩下的时间都是角色自由分配 该休息就会去休息 但 放假了 号主就没日没夜打游戏 霸刀还和号主杠上了 大有对抢谁怕谁的气势  
坦白说苍云断片号主和霸刀都要背锅 就 两边都太猛了 一边是：号主催着登号啊你大爷换个时间发情好吗(可霸刀等得就是这个时间) 另一边是：凌晨四点从白龙口摸到长安城(我想睡觉 我要睡觉 让我睡觉啊啊啊啊啊啊)(可蹲宠不挑半夜抢不过别人啊)  
苍云就撑不住了  
苍云：老子当年通宵站岗都没这么累  
苍云一断片就没人处理东西了 号主在外边干啥都没反馈  
号主：尼玛gm呢？？？剑三倒闭了？？？  
基础系统就接管了数据处理 越过苍云把号主整进去了  
就 平时是号主告诉苍云怎么打 苍云去打  
现在苍云断片了  
系统：来！自己打！  
不过系统接管苍云来处理数据 有个暂离时间 就好像我们不会倒杯水回来就换了队长 所以号主换过来的时候 差不多就是第二天早上(可喜可贺 当场换过来看见自己被小号日估计号主真的要a了)  
换回去也简单…等苍云醒就是了  
然而那两憨憨并不知道  
(他两都开始脸色惨白得思考不会他妈要睡一觉才换的回去吧)  
(就 很多摔个楼梯/被雷劈/跳河啥整出来的穿越 不都是再做一次就能穿回去嘛 那 他两当时做的是…………………)  
霸刀/号主：我日了狗了  
号主：我突然想起来以前有个残忍的题目 是说你老婆和你妈互换了身体 你得睡一个才换的回去 你会睡哪个  
霸刀：你可闭嘴吧 我这和出轨有什么区别  
号主：我也不想被你睡啊！！！！CNM我要上线你就别钳着苍云啊  
霸刀：NTM要不是一天在线16个钟我至于？？？？  
反正最后在很接近出事边缘的地方苍云醒了 把号主丢出去了 和号主立法三章假期也要规律饮食按时作息好好读书不要一天到晚打机  
而游戏里面霸刀都嚎成傻貂了 自觉跪刀举盾发誓以后一定不逼他一定亲他爱他尊重他绝对不会让他再断片一次  
皆大欢喜

再来两小番外吧  
1  
号主也没删霸刀号 甚至还给霸刀套了外观 他就是喜欢开霸刀号去挂机 比如说去昆仑脱衣服挂 再去龙门穿貂盒子挂  
一周过去了 苍云也感冒了  
号主：WDNMD

2  
后来号主招募写睡过的苍霸=1奶上14 进了YY嗑瓜子忘关麦  
奶：你怎么还能吃东西啊？你单手操作的？  
号主：没 我家猫在打  
奶：？？？？？明年给你家猫报名大师赛吧


End file.
